The grading operations of fruit or vegetables requires that these latter be individualized in order for them to be analyzed optically. This operation has proved to be difficult when such fruit or vegetables consist of elongate produce, such as for example carrots, owing to the fact that the feeding of the graders requires an assembly line of the produce starting from a shipment of products delivered in bulk.
Such an assembly line requires in fact the arrangement of the produce with a constant flow in parallel rows, so as to ensure a good yield by the grader,in each of which rows the items of produce are sufficiently widely spaced to allow their individual optical analysis.